


sticks and stones may break my bones (but words hurt the most)

by CuboneGirl13



Series: golden [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you know not to always believe what you're told<br/>but still<br/>you believe<br/>what you shouldn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	sticks and stones may break my bones (but words hurt the most)

**Author's Note:**

> Long title. XD Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but this poem.

'brilliant'  
'genius'  
'mudblood'  
three guesses which of those sticks in your head  
first two don't count  
you're smart, smarter than most  
but for some people,  
 _that's not enough._  
people are stupid  
they try to bring you down  
you know that  
you know not to always believe what you're told  
(”worthless”)  
but still  
(”stuck up”)  
you believe  
{”insufferable”}  
what you know you shouldn't  
some things stick  
whether you want them to or not  
tell a girl she's _beautiful_ **brilliant** amazing  
she'll remember for a minute  
tell a girl she's _ugly_ **stupid** nothing  
she'll nevernevernever forget


End file.
